I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much
by Rinean
Summary: After the events of the movie, what happened to Shilo? Shilo searches for companionship and a way to end the pain, both physical and emotional, by means of seeking out the Graverobber and his little glass vials... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Repo! The Genetic Opera**

**I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much**

**A/N: **I can only wish that I owned Repo! The Genetic Opera. I'll have to live with attempting to do the characters (like my precious Graverobber) justice in fan fiction. Please R&R??

**Chapter One**

Shilo stepped through the theatre doors to be bombarded with flashes from multiple paparazzi cameras. She felt numb after all that had transpired here tonight, and all she wanted was to go back home and go to sleep. She was exhausted, the poison her father had been giving her still coursed through her body, and she needed to rest.

"Hey, kid!" she heard a familiar voice call. She turned around to seek him out, and she spotted him at the corner of the building, keeping to the shadows. The shadows seemed very welcoming to Shilo right now.

She ran to the alley quickly and ducked into the darkness where the cameras couldn't follow. As she leaned tiredly against the brick wall she looked at the Graverobber with a feeling of relief. Relief to be away from those vultures, relief that at least one person she even slightly knew was still alive. "Thanks," she sighed and took a few calming breaths.

"You look ready to faint, kid," Graverobber said.

"Yeah, well..." Shilo said, but stopped as she began to feel dizzy.

"Woah, easy there," Graverobber said, stepping forward and catching her in his arms as she stumbled.

A door down the alley opened and Amber Sweet stepped out, spotted them, and made a beeline towards them. She'd already had a new face put on. "Shilo?" she said, a question in her voice. She ignored the Graverobber's presence entirely.

"Y-yes?" Shilo asked, standing up straight and attempting not to vomit.

"Look, Dad left the company to you," Amber started.

"I don't want it," Shilo interrupted.

"Well then, that makes things easy." She tossed Shilo a ring of keys, which Shilo missed and they clattered to the ground. "Those came off your Dad, I figured you might need them."

"Um..." Shilo started, startled by this side of the infamous Amber Sweet. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you had something I wanted, GeneCo." Amber explained. "I'll make sure you get a cut, since the company should be yours anyway."

Shilo hadn't even thought about money, she'd never had to before. "Thank you?"

Now Amber turned her attentions to Graverobber, who was watching Shilo for any signs of passing out. "As for you... I'm kicking the habit."

"Good, I won't have to tell my clients they're shit outta luck after you clean me out anymore." Graverobber said with a wicked grin.

"It also means no more of this ass either," Amber said, running a finger along his jaw. She then sauntered back into the theatre.

"Like I'm really going to miss it," he retorted sarcastically to her retreating figure.

Shilo finally gave into her blackout. Graverobber caught her before she hit the ground and started to carry her, to just where he didn't yet know.

********

Her eyes were heavy as she attempted to wake up. She was in all-too-familiar surroundings, her down comforter was pulled up over her, the bed with a few stuffed animals on it, and the hideous plastic draping over the canopy. Shilo sat up with a sigh, looking around. Perhaps all the bloodshed at the opera had been a dream, but the last time her father told her something had been a dream, the Graverobber had turned out to be real.

Someone walked in suddenly, and Shilo nearly screamed before she realized it was Graverobber. "You're awake, huh?" he said, walking over and pulling back the plastic sheet. He dropped the day's paper in her lap. "You're famous, kid."

Shilo picked up the paper tentatively and stared at the picture of herself. Then she looked down at her clothes, realizing she was still covered in the blood from her father and Mag.

"Well, I've done my good deed for the day," Graverobber said, letting the plastic sheet fall back into place.

"Wait," Shilo said, without knowing why. "I don't want to be alone."

Graverobber stared at her. "Don't you have any friends to talk to?"

"Just you." she answered honestly.

"Kid, I've got a business to run," he sighed, running his hand through his long hair.

She pulled herself out of bed. "Then I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"I don't want to be here, alone," she said. "Just... Let me get clean and change my clothes."

"Fine," he said, exasperated.

The second he heard the water running, he left the house, really needing to get back to work after an hour's delay. Why did he keep looking out for the kid anyway?

He stepped into the alley and was almost instantly surrounded by Scalpel Sluts and other addicts. He climbed on top of a closed dumpster and raised a vial of the glowing blue liquid above his head. "First hit's free," he said with a wicked tone.

********

Shilo stepped out of the shower and threw on a simple black dress and her boots. She grabbed her knapsack as she bolted out the door to her bedroom. She was extremely annoyed that Graverobber had left without her. Luckily she knew just where to find him.

There was more than just companionship that made her want to be with Graverobber specifically. He was the only person she knew, yes, but she was hurting, physically and emotionally. He had the miracle cure, the one she hadn't been able to extract herself when prompted. She wanted Zydrate, bad.

She made her way out of the house through the tunnel to her mother's grave. She broke into a run the second she was in the graveyard.

* * *

Please R&R? Or the Repo Man will come for you...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He let out a groan as he saw her step into Zydrate Alley. He should have known she'd follow him, it wasn't as if she didn't know where to find him. She looked furious as she stepped up to him, but the look just made him want to laugh. So he chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Your face," he said, poking her lightly on the nose.

"You lied to me," she said with a pout, jumping up next to where he sat on his dumpster.

"Get used to it, Kid, that's how the world works," Graverobber replied. He looked as her with a grin, to which she scowled back. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Really?" she asked. "You're going to make it up to me?"

"Time's money, make it fast," he sighed.

"I..." Shilo's voice was tiny, and her eyes dropped to the Zydrate gun the had holstered to his belt. It had a fresh vial waiting for the next customer.

"Anything but that." He pulled his coat shut, blocking the glowing blue substance from her view.

Shilo glared at him with all the ferocity she could muster, making him laugh again. "Stop laughing!"

"Can't help it, Kid, you look ridiculous when you're trying to act tough."

"Why?" She said, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Why can't I..."

"I'm not getting you hooked on the stuff," he growled.

"Why do you even care?"

That's a good question, he thought. "You've never been under the knife, there's no need for you to have it, Kid."

"So? There's other kinds of pain to get rid of." She let out a sigh and leaned back against the cold wall. "I don't want to feel this pain anymore."

Graverobber watched her in silence for a moment, then let out a sigh of his own. He saw a cluster of junkies heading his way down the alley, so he tried to put the girl to the back of his mind and worry about business at hand. Getting her out of his head seemed to be becoming increasingly difficult.

Shilo watched as Graverobber charmed his clientèle out of their money, slowly getting drowsy as the night wore on. She wondered fleetingly how long he'd stayed at her house that day while she'd slept through it. Eventually she fell asleep on top of the dumpster.

Time was dragging slowly, Graverobber noticed. Only a handful of customers since the initial mob at the start of the night. He decided it was time to give up the rest of the night and do a run through the graveyard for harvesting. Then he spotted Shilo, fast asleep as she often seemed to be in his presence. For a moment he considered ditching her, or carrying her back home, but leaving her there would just make him feel like a dick, and carrying her required too much work. He walked over and pushed her shoulder. "Hey, Kid," he snapped.

Shilo woke with a start, having never been so rudely awakened before. "I have a name," she growled.

"So do I," Graverobber said, walking down the alley, not bothering to wait for her.

Shilo jumped off of the dumpster, grabbing her pack, and ran after him. "So what is it?"

"What is what?"

"Your name."

"Nunya."

Shilo looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Nunya?" she repeated.

"Yeah, Nunya Business."

Shilo groaned and rolled her eyes. "So where are we going?"

Graverobber almost regretted not leaving her behind. "You talk too much."

"Where are we going?" Shilo repeated, ignoring his statement.

He sighed and stared up at the massive buildings that reached high above them. "It's harvest time."

Shilo thought about that for a moment before realizing what that meant. "Oh. The graveyard." She shuddered, remembering the last time she'd been prompted to extract Zydrate from a corpse by the same man she was following; she hadn't been able to bring herself to do it then. But maybe now, after all that had happened, everything fucking her up forever... "Can I... try it again?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Last time you couldn't get the glow for yourself. Now, I have the feeling if you do, you'll keep it."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I already told you, Shilo, I'm not letting you get hooked on it!" he shouted.

She looked at him, stunned. She hadn't heard anything he'd just said except for her name. "You said my name," she gasped in awe.

Graverobber looked confused. "I did?"

Shilo smiled at him. "You didn't call me kid."

He stared at her for a moment, really not remembering saying her name. He was feeling increasingly warm, and his chest felt kind of tight. He pulled his eyes away from her slight frame and gave her a little shove forward. "Get going, Kid."

* * *

**Please review! I loves me some reviews! I give you many hugs for reviews!**


End file.
